


That Fic Where Ouma Gets Fucked By Gokuhara And Then Gets Taken Care Of By Momota also there's pet play

by bronovan



Series: That Series Where Momota And Other People Fuck Ouma also there's petplay [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Belly Bulging, M/M, Passing out from sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, it's just mentioned. nothing too big, like 237 words of just pure aftercare, mentioned? i guess?, why wasn't this a tag before, yes i am joining the "ouma gets fucked by gonta and passes out" train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: just. read it





	That Fic Where Ouma Gets Fucked By Gokuhara And Then Gets Taken Care Of By Momota also there's pet play

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if you wanna you can skip the aftercare and just stop reading when gonta leaves but aftercare is important so i wrote it

"Alright, Gonta, it's right over here."

"Oh boy, Gonta can't wait to see the puppy Kaito told him about!"

Kaito almost tear up over how innocent Gonta was.

He almost wanted to say "sorry, we gave the puppy away" and give up this whole thing so Gonta wouldn't be tainted, but Kokichi _really_ wanted to get fucked by Gonta, and Kaito couldn't turn him down, even if it meant lying a bit.

Well, technically he wasn't really lying. He did have the cutest puppy in the world to show Gonta.

When they entered the room, Kokichi was lying on the floor near the door. His eyes were closed as if he was napping. He was wearing nothing but a collar and his usual tail buttplug.

Suddenly, Kokichi's eyes shot open and he got up quickly so he was on all fours. He ran over to Kaito and started nuzzling up against his legs. When he noticed someone standing behind his master, he looked from between Kaito's legs. His eyes were suddenly filled with even more excitement now that he noticed Gonta was there.

"Gonta… not understand. Why Kokichi naked? Where is the puppy?"

Kokichi gave a small bark. Kaito could practically see equations and cones floating around Gonta's head.

"Kokichi… is the puppy." He said gently.

It looked like Gonta suddenly understood the meaning of life.

"Oh! What a cute puppy!" He said with a smile. "Can Gonta pet him?"

Kaito smiled. He was glad Gonta was taking all this so well. "Sure. He was waiting just for you."

Gonta bent over and pet Kokichi's head gently. Kokichi was leaning into the touch, smiling.

"What did puppy want Gonta to do?"

"Well, Kokichi here was thinking maybe you could… um…" Kaito stumbled over his words before he finally mumbled, "fuck him?"

Kokichi looked excited at that, giving a huge toothy grin and nodding.

Gonta seemed like he was deep in thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to, no pressure. You can just leave and pretend you saw nothing." Kaito said.

"N-No. Gonta… want to." Gonta blushed and kept petting Kokichi and staring at him fondly. "Gonta just scared he will be… too big for puppy."

"Well, with enough willpower – and lube – we can achieve anything!" Kaito said with a confident voice. "I trust you not to hurt him. Plus, he's taken a lot before. I think he'll be alright!"

"Okay. Gonta really hope so." He gave a gentle smile and got up again. "Do we do this on floor or bed?"

Kaito looked at Kokichi, who shrugged and stayed where he was.

"It's your choice, Gonta." Kaito translated.

"Gonta okay with floor, i-if Kokichi want that! Gonta not want to hurt Kokichi."

 Kokichi and Kaito shared a look and nodded at each other.

"It's okay. He's fine with it." Kaito assured with a smile.

Gonta nodded in understanding. "C-Can Gonta take out tail?"

This time, Kokichi looked straight at Gonta before nodding excitedly, even letting his tongue out for a bit before turning around and showing his ass.

With shaking hands, Gonta gently pulled at the base of the plug, letting it out slowly. Kokichi let out a light groan once he was finally empty.

Gonta felt someone tapping on his shoulder, before turning around and seeing Kaito handing him a small bottle which he assumed was containing lube.

Taking the bottle, Gonta kept it in his hand as he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He pulled them and his boxers off to reveal the biggest dick Kokichi has ever seen in his life.

Kokichi pulled his tongue out again, actually drooling. He wants that in his ass. Now.

To get Gonta's attention, he let out another bark, a loud one this time. Gonta looked at him and giggled. God, who knew someone this cute had such a huge dick? Well, Kokichi assumed, which is why he wanted Gonta to participate with them in this so bad.

Gonta opened the bottle, squirted a nice amount of lube on his hand, and handed the bottle back to Kaito. He started rubbing it down on his dick, knowing Kokichi was getting impatient.

"Okay, Gonta… go in now. That okay with Kokichi?" Gonta made sure.

Kokichi turned his ass to Gonta as an answer.

Gonta wiped his hand on his pants, then sat on the floor. He grabbed Kokichi by his hips and lifted him up as if he was weighing nothing.

"H-Here we go." Gonta mumbled, mostly to himself than to Kokichi.

He placed the boy on his lap, making him sit on the tip of his dick, before slowly, so slowly – sliding him down and down.

Kokichi's mouth was hanging open, his tongue pulled outside. He could barely breathe, he felt so full.

And Gonta wasn't even fully inside yet.

Kaito was staring at the whole thing in awe. He felt his chest swelling with pride at Kokichi taking a dick so big. His pet was amazing!

The last few centimeters got in even slower, and suddenly Kokichi stopped moving. Gonta was fully inside of him now.

Holy shit.

Gonta was just seated inside for now, not moving yet, letting Kokichi get used to his size.

Kaito went closer to the scene in front of him and bent over so his mouth was near Kokichi's ear, "breathe," he whispered.

Kokichi let out a loud breath before turning his head to Gonta and nodding, showing he was ready for Gonta to move.

Gonta, still grabbing Kokichi's hips, simply lifted the boy up slowly till he was almost entirely off his dick – then pushed him back down.

Kokichi couldn't even moan, despite loving the feeling of being so full. He felt wrecked already, and they just started.

Gonta kept lifting him up then pushing him down, picking up the pace and thrusting his hips up to match whenever he pushed Kokichi back down on his dick.

Kokichi was like a ragdoll in his hands, and he honestly loved the feeling of being one.

Kokichi tried placing his hands on Gonta's, but they were shaking along with his whole body, causing them to eventually land on his lower stomach.

There was a bulge there.

Gonta's dick actually made Kokichi's belly bulge.

This was probably the hardest Kokichi has ever been in his life.

Finally, he managed to let out a quiet (loud), gentle (rough) moan (scream). He couldn't keep it in anymore, breath or no breath. It broke out of him.

This scream turned into more and more screams following it.

He couldn't hear, couldn't see. All he could feel was that dick pounding into him mercilessly.

And then Gonta changed the angle.

Kokichi came all over his own bulging stomach with yet another scream.

And then he blacked out.

Gonta… didn't even notice. He just kept fucking him, until he came – shooting load after loud of cum inside Kokichi's ass.

Gonta pulled out, laying Kokichi on the floor. The boy's eyes were closed. He was breathing silently. Cum was dripping out of his ass.

Kaito looked over Gonta's shoulder. "If you wanna leave, you can. I can take care of him."

"Gonta… break Kokichi?" Gonta asked, looking genuinely worried.

Kaito gave a gentle laugh. "Nah, it happened before. He passes out when he's too overwhelmed. It was scary the first few times, but now I know how to handle it."

Gonta nodded. "Okay. Gonta leave now. Thank you for showing Gonta puppy! Gonta had a lot of fun!"

Kaito smiled. "I'm glad you have."

With that, Gonta zipped himself up again, and left the room.

Kaito immediately got down to business, pulling Kokichi up from the floor and laying him down on the bed.

He grabbed some baby wipes, some water, and a chocolate bar then went back to the bedside, starting to wipe Kokichi's body clean.

He wiped the tears and drool off his face, then the cum from his stomach, then the cum from between his legs.

And then, Kaito waited for Kokichi to wake up.

Luckily, it only took about 2 minutes before his eyes started opening slowly.

"Hey." Kokichi whispered in a hoarse voice, before going into a coughing fit. Kaito quickly grabbed the water he brought and placed the bottle to Kokichi's lips, lifting up slowly to let Kokichi drink some.

Once Kokichi drank half the bottle, Kaito put it away and broke a cube from the chocolate bar, bringing it to Kokichi's lips. Kokichi gladly took it, chewing slowly.

"Was that too much for you?" Kaito asked quietly.

Kokichi shook his head. "It was perfect. I loved it," he smiled.

Kaito smiled back, and kept feeding him chocolate.

3 cubes later, Kokichi was whining for Kaito to join him in bed. Kaito gave a hearty laugh, forcing Kokichi to down the rest of the water, then lied down next to his boyfriend.

He pet his head till he felt Kokichi's breaths becoming steadier and slower, and then he let himself close his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> next up will probably be iruma!  
> also, a question: how would y'all feel about having piss involved? yay or nay? (just an idea i had, i'd really like it if you commented with your opinion!)


End file.
